Brain Freeze
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's Hitsugaya's birthday and Hinamori is taking him back to a place they always used to go to together when they were younger, a place of laughs, memories and ice cream!


**YAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA-KUN! I have 2 fics for him this year! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly. If I owned Bleach, don't you think I would have _told _you by now?**

* * *

Brain Freeze

"Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori chirped happily.

She pranced into said boy's office like a championship horse. She saw him sitting at his desk, scribbling his signature on a sheet of paper as he looked up. There was no surprise in his voice; he knew she would come over today to celebrate with him. He smiled slightly as she entered.

She trotted over to him. "Hitsugaya-kun! You're not supposed to be doing paperwork today! It's your birthday!" She repeated.

"Yeah," He sighed. "But no one _else _is going to do it." He growled, glaring at the couch in the room where his drunk and sleeping lieutenant lounged.

"Oh come on, Hitsugaya-kun. I think Matsumoto-san can sign her name on a few pieces of paper."

"You'd be surprised." He mumbled.

"Oy, Taichou!" The orange haired woman called over her shoulder. "Don't be talkin' about me behind my back!" She slurred.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, otherwise you'd be locked in a jail cell until you finished all this!" He motioned towards the paperwork.

"Come on Hitsugaya-kun, you shouldn't be scolding your friends on your birthday, you should be having fun with them! Let's go!" She grasped his arm and began to pull him towards the door. Hitsugaya felt relief wash over him at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Hinamori.

But then his hopes were crushed like an eggshell under a collapsing mountain as the girl called over her shoulder. "You come too Matsumoto-san! It'll be fun!"

Hitsugaya groaned quietly.

"Oh no, no you two go on without me!" Matsumoto replied. "Just make sure you use protection!" She called after them.

"M-M-Matsumoto-san!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Hinamori's flustered exclamation merged with Hitsugaya's yowl of fury. When the door had closed behind them, Hinamori blushed and looked away.

"Don't pay attention to her." Hitsugaya murmured, hiding his red face as well. "She's drunk."

"Yeah, y-you're right." The brown haired girl told herself, embarrassed. "So anyway," She changed the subject of their conversation. "Guess where I'm taking you today." She smiled.

"Oh geez." He grumbled sarcastically. She jabbed him. "Fine, I give up. Where?"

"Oh, you didn't even guess." She complained.

"Shut up and just tell me."

"Well…no, I think you can wait until we get there." She taunted.

"Whatever." He tried to hide his disappointment and frustration.

Hinamori led him down a few streets where passing Shinigami stepped back and bowed respectfully.

"Hey!" He caught one conversation. "Did you know that today is Hitsugaya Taichou's birthday?"

"Really?" Another replied in shock. "I wonder what people get him. He kind of scares me sometimes." Hitsugaya felt annoyance blast through him but he was torn away from his irritation when Hinamori announced.

"We're here!" He stopped walking and looked up to see that they were standing in front of a familiar shop that they both used to go to together; an ice cream shop. "Come on! Let's go!" Hinamori looked at him expectantly. For a split second, his face betrayed a smile, until he regained his composure and stepped inside with dignity.

They took seats at a small table and sat across from each other. "Okay, Hitsugaya-kun, you wait here and I'll get the ice cream." She decided and then she was off.

Hitsugaya felt extremely bad about letting her pay for him, but he knew that no matter how much he protested she would never hear of it, _especially_ not on his birthday.

There were a few other people in the shop, mostly couples. He spotted a group of four Shinigami who must have been double dating. The two girls giggled as they saw him and then bent their heads together and murmured excited giggles. Then they looked back up and glanced around, as if they were looking for someone. Then, they went on talking in normal voices, but Hitsugaya noticed that they kept an eye on his table. Finally, when Hinamori returned the two girls started squealing softly. Then Hitsugaya realized that they must have been wondering whom he was with.

_What does it matter anyway?_ He told himself reassuringly. _It's not like we're on a …_date…

His thoughts were torn off topic as Hinamori handed him a red and white cone of frost. "Here you go, Hitsugaya-kun, my treat. It's your favorite!" She nudged him before taking her seat across from him. They both had watermelon flavored, and Hitsugaya was consumed in memories of when they had come here when they were younger.

"Arigatou, Hinamori." He grinned slightly. "To be honest I completely forgot about this place." He admitted.

"Yeah, I did too for a while." She agreed. "But for some reason I just remembered about it a couple weeks ago and I thought that I'd take you here."

"Well I'm glad that you did. It sure bring backs memories…"

"Mmhm." She agreed softly.

They ate in silence for a moment, and then Hitsugaya stopped abruptly. "Hitsugaya-kun? Is something wrong?" Hinamori asked. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Hitsugaya-kun?" Her voice had a hint of worry and anxiety in it now.

Then, she saw him shiver.

He, Hitsugaya Toshiro, wielder of the most powerful ice-elemental Zanpakutou ever, _shiver_.

She smirked. "Well, well, well." She taunted. "I never thought I'd see the day when the almighty Hitsugaya Taichou got brain freeze." A mischievous sparkle glinted in her eye.

He straightened up immediately."I do n-not!" His voice betrayed him as it wavered the slightest bit. Hinamori laughed. "I _don't_ have brain freeze. I just…haven't had this ice cream in so long that it was…unexpected." He improvised. Still, she read him like a book.

"Are you admitting that something was cold, Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" He snarled. "And no, it wasn't cold, it was-"

"Unexpected?"

"Precisely."

"Now you're just making up excuses!" She accused.

"I am not!"

"Are you lying to me, Shiro-chan?"

"No, I'm-"

"So… you got brain freeze?"

"Yes." He huffed. Hinamori burst out in triumphant laughter as he realized his mistake. "I-I mean no! I didn't! You just confused me, that's all!"

"Oh, drop it Shiro-chan." She giggled. "Admit it, I know you better than you do."

He snorted.

"Well, while we're on the subject of it – for what reason I don't know because I don't have it – but I seem to remember a certain someone who would get brain freeze every time she was _near _ice cream."

"Well, you know that 's only because I was extremely sensitive to it. _You've _never gotten it before, so this is a special occasion."

"I DID NOT!" He defied.

"Sure, sure." She nodded her head dismissively. "But it was common for _me_, it's rare for you."

"Look, you can keep telling yourself that I got brain freeze if you want, but it's not true." He shrugged, licking his ice cream, more slowly this time. "Just don't go spreading any rumors."

"Oh, please, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm not Matsumoto-san." She reminded him. "And besides, why would I want to spread a rumor about you having brain freeze and why would anyone else want to hear it?"

"Matsumoto would get a kick out of it and have it on the front page of the newspaper." He reasoned.

"Oh, well…yes she would, but don't worry, I won't tell her." She winked.

"You mean you won't start any rumors, right?"

"Yes." She sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. "I won't 'start any rumors', I promise."

"Good." He licked his ice cream again, then changed the subject from _his _brain freeze to hers. "Yeah, you always got it really bad. I remember the first time you got brain freeze and you freaked out and thought you were going to die."

"Well I didn't _know!_"She defended, blushing.

"Well I can't believe you haven't gotten it already today."

"Ooooh, you jinxed me, Shiro-chan!" She mewed as a shiver went through her.

The hand that was free from holding ice cream flew to her forehead as she gritted her teeth. She let a shaky breath out through her mouth, trying to calm herself and stop from shuddering. Hitsugaya almost started laughing at the face she was making. Then, he gathered the cold from the atmosphere and sent it over to her. Hinamori shrieked and jumped as the extra cold hit her and a few people turned their heads to stare at the couple.

"I think it's gotten worse." Hitsugaya could not stop the slight laugh from slipping through his lips.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" She retorted half-heartedly. He chuckled and finally drew the cold air away from her.

"Shiro-chan!" She gasped. "Did you do that to me every time?"

"Not _every _time…" He smirked. She would have jabbed him with her elbow, but here she just threw a glare at him.

Eventually, the two finished their ice cream and left the shop. The snow had started to fall outside as they walked. Hinamori seemed to bounce with excitement with every step.

"Alright, what's got you so hyper?" He asked. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Well obviously you _did_… " She mumbled. "The fireworks!" She reminded him at last. Hitsugaya almost smacked himself for being so stupid. "You _will _be there tonight, won't you?" Hinamori asked anxiously.

"Yeah I will." He promised.

"Good."

* * *

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Hinamori asked, her eyes wide with wonder and bright with the reflecting various colors and lights of the fireworks.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya agreed. Then Hinamori turned to him.

"Happy birthday, Hitsugaya-kun." She told him again, leaning over to where he sat next to her.

Then she embraced him in a warm hug quickly before pulling away.

Aqua locked with chestnut as they confessed unspoken feelings.

"Arigatou, Hinamori."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know, not a unique ending but for some reason I just had the impulse to do it. **

**I got the idea for this fic when I was eating ice cream once while watching Bleach and thought _Wouldn't it be funny if Hitsugaya got brain freeze?_ And so there you have it! Hope you liked it!!**

**Please reivew!!**


End file.
